One Cold Wet Night
by maschan
Summary: One day, when Drake and Megan are home alone, Drake notices her in a new light. And he discovers that she is…Well… Hot. Don’t like, don’t read. But I don’t see why this would be a problem, people like the idea of Drake and Josh together, so...


**A/N: I got this idea out of nowhere really. **

**SUMMARY: One day, when Drake and Megan are home alone, Drake notices her in a new light. And he discovers that she is…Well… Hot. Don't like, don't read. But I don't see why this would be a problem, people like the idea of Drake and Josh together, so…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Megan! Bring me a pop!" Drake ordered.

"Come in and get it yourself, you boob!" Megan shouted back.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Drake said, getting up from the computer

As he was about halfway down the stairs, he heard a loud clatter.

Drake ran into the kitchen to find Megan shivering and soaked.

"Megan! What happened?" Drake said, running over to Megan, holding her.

"J-J-Josh f-f-finally g-g-got m-m-me."Megan said, shivering.

"Come her." Drake said, pulling her into a hug to warm her up.

"C-C-Can y-y-you h-h-help m-m-me get n-n-new dry clothes on?" Megan requested.

"Sure, come on." Drake said, lifting her up bridal style, and carried her to her room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After about ten minuets of looking through Megan's dresser, he found a skirt and shirt that Megan liked.

"Underwear and bra, too, Drake." Megan said.

"Can you do that yourself?" Drake asked.

"I think I can." Megan said, taking the cloths from Drake and going into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she started to strip off her cloths, but couldn't stay standing. She fell down, which caused Drake to come running into the bathroom.

"Megan! You OK?" Drake asked.

"Yeah… But I can't do it alone." Megan said, indicating towards the clothes.

"No problem. Just what do I do, exactly?" Drake asked.

"Just pull the clothes off of me. I need a towel to dry off with." Megan said.

"Here." Drake said, handing her a towel, as he took off her skirt.

"Thanks, Drake." Megan said, giving Drake the new underwear and skirt.

Drake dabbed at Megan, drying her, and he then put her new clothes on her, but not before realizing how beautiful she was.

"Uhh…" Drake mumbled, upon noticing that Megan was watching him.

"Drake!" Megan shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry." Drake said, pulling off Megan's shirt as if nothing had happened.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few minuets later, after Drake had redressed and dried Megan, he looked at her.

"Thanks, Drake." Megan said, leaning in.

Seconds passed and Megan did something that Drake didn't expect to ever happen; she kissed him.

And then, Drake did something that Megan didn't expect; he kissed back.

The two kissed for nearly a minuet when they heard something downstairs; Josh.

"Drake? Megan? Where are you two?" Josh shouted around the house.

"Go out. I'll come out in a couple of minuets." Megan said to Drake.

"Sure. See you later." Drake said, getting up to leave.

"Drake?" Megan asked shyly?

"Yeah, Meagan?" Drake asked.

"Thanks." Megan said, kissing Drake goodbye.

"No problem." Drake said, going outside the bathroom to great Josh.

"Hey, Josh! What's up?" Drake asked.

"Nothing much? Hey, did Megan fall for my prank?" Josh asked.

"What prank?" Drake asked.

"I put water above the door. When she came in, she should have gotten drenched.

"Nice." Drake said, trying to act as if he really did approve.

Minuets later, Megan came downstairs.

"Josh! I'm going to KILL you!" Megan yelled as Josh ran into his room.

"You have to come out sometime, you know!" Megan shouted at Josh through the door.

"But in the mean time…" Drake said, coming up.

"Yeah… Mean time." Megan said, following Drake into his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, to make this clear, for this story, Drake and Josh have different rooms. Also, I'm not sure if I should keep this a one shot, or if I should add on. It's up to you.**

**maschan **


End file.
